


Ten Past Eleven

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Unforgotten (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Loneliness, Romance, Short & Sweet, Turning Up Unannounced, going to bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Cass was so very lonely. So, yet, why did she resist? She tried to dial her son, and a few other numbers, but to no avail. When it came to the last number she was about to ring, she didn't; she cast the phone aside, shrugged on her coat and headed to the car.When Cassie turns up at Sunny's place at ten past eleven at night. A short, sweet, romantic ficlet.
Relationships: Sunil "Sunny" Khan/Cassie Stuart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Ten Past Eleven

There couldn't have been more of a tangible symbol for our lives simply ebbing away into nothingness than the sound of a ticking clock - a dreary, monotonous drone of clicks and thuds - as we consider the concept of our own mortality, thought Cassie, as she placed a glass of red wine atop her farmhouse-style kitchen table. It shuddered as it left her grasp, and she observed the shimmering waves of liquid dancing merrily away within their receptacle. The house had never felt so empty. Her dad was gone for most of the time now, despite promising that he wouldn't leave her altogether - but it wasn't her place to challenge him; he'd finally re-found happiness with his new partner. Cass was so _very_ lonely. So, yet, _why_ did she resist? She tried to dial her son, and a few other numbers, but to no avail. When it came to the last number she was about to ring, she didn't; she cast the phone aside, shrugged on her coat and headed to the car.

When Sunny opened the door, he was wearing nothing but a big, dopey grin, and those cute PJs she had remarked on that night he'd been wearing them at the hotel. But, then again, she couldn't think of a single time that he _hadn't_ been pleased to see her, and that was always a tonic. It was undeniable to say he'd been given the right name at birth; like a sunny day, he always seemed to make things brighter - gave her a positive perspective - took the edge off of an otherwise grim reality. He closed the door behind her, and she shyly smiled, as he enthused about his day and the lead he'd been following up on, with much success. The girls were at their mum's; it was a new idea that Sunil and his ex were trialling following the split, after his former wife had returned - walked back into their lives. Sunny only wanted what was best for the girls, and when he'd asked them if they'd prefer it if they all lived as one family again, they questioned how Sunny would handle the situation with his current girlfriend. They didn't know he'd been planning on ending it for some time. But, for another reason.

Stuart allowed Khan to take the lead; he should feel privileged, she thought, with a silent giggle - she wouldn't usually allow a man to boss her about, but Sunny was gentle with it, and _kind_. She thought it also ironic, regarding the bear motif on his pyjama top, that the notion behind such a image was Sunny in a nutshell: he was cuddly, she realised, as she undressed him and tossed the garment to the bottom of the bed, the pair of them now snuggling down into the covers - cuddly like a teddy, and wonderful to hold - but, _yes_ \- strong like a grizzly, and potentially the one to be her protector after all of these years - after all of this time of not _wanting_ to be protected at all. Somehow, with each passing day and each passing case, the world became colder and more unforgiving. She found herself swaddled in Sunil's loving grip and she really didn't want to leave. As a police chief - the head of her department - and a single mother, she couldn't even remember the last time she had allowed someone to be strong for _her_. Her father had suggested she take a break from all of this; he had been completely right - and there couldn't have been a better holiday than one spent right here, in Sunny's arms.


End file.
